I Like To Be With You
by Maiden of the Moon
Summary: When Kagome asks Inu-Yasha why he's sulking, she's told to 'piss off'. And she does just that. Now, to bring Kagome back, Inu-Yasha may have to admit more feelings then he'd like. (Inu/Kag)


Disclaimer: I own the characters as much as I own the song. Which is not at all. Curse it.  
  
Author's Note: Hello! Another pointless one-shot songfic by moi! ^_^  
  
The song is "Everywhere" by Michelle Brach. I'm sure you've all heard it. Just thought I'd make a song fic of it! ^_~  
  
Not much else to say except I hope you like!  
  
Oh! And this is dedicated to my friend Nghi-chan, for the very intelligent opinion on one shot Inu/Kag's! ^_^  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome fumed as she flopped onto her bed, glaring at the ceiling as if willing it to fall on her and end her misery.  
  
It'd been four days since she'd stormed out of Fudal Japan, and now she was waiting for Inu-Yasha to come back and get her.  
  
Well, she wasn't just going to go back HERSELF.  
  
It was his fault she left in the first place.  
  
Huffing, she grabbed her pillow out from under her head and screamed into it, kicking her legs in frustration.  
  
How could he be suck an idiot?!  
  
All she had done was asked him what was wrong when he was being sulky, and he had screamed at her!  
  
If he didn't want to share what he was feeling FINE, he could be a jerk! He just didn't have to be such a rude one!  
  
Kagome felt tears well up in the corner of her eyes.  
  
She had just wanted to know what was bothering him. . .  
  
So that maybe he could cry on her shoulder for once.  
  
But no, he had to turn her good intentions into an argument.  
  
'Stupid boy,' she sniveled, burying her face in her pillow. 'Where could he be? Why hasn't he come to get me yet? Doesn't he miss me?'  
  
. . .  
  
She missed him. . .  
  
Almost enough to go back herself.  
  
Almost, but not quite.  
  
'Where could he be?' she again thought in despair as slumber overtook her, dragging her into a dreamless sleep.  
  
*Turn it inside out so I can see  
  
The part of you that's drifting over me  
  
And when I wake you're  
  
You're never there*  
  
*  
  
"God dammit- where hell could that fucking bitch be?!" Inu-Yasha screamed, alerting everyone of his foul mood by the long list of profanities he had managed to squeeze into that one sentence.  
  
Taking this as a subtle hint, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo all decided a walk was in order, leaving the furious hanyou to brood.  
  
And brood he did.  
  
It had been four long days since she left.  
  
Inu grumbled as he hopped into a tree, glaring at the rising moon.  
  
Why'd she leave, anyway?!  
  
It was her fault she was prying into things that didn't concern her. Why had she gotten so edgy when he told her to piss off?!  
  
He hadn't really meant for her to go. . .  
  
Reciting every swearword he knew in rapid procession under his breath, Inu- Yasha decided he had given the bitch enough time to come back by her own free will.  
  
Now he was gonna drag her back under his own terms- even if it meant she came kicking and screaming!  
  
. . .  
  
He couldn't stand being away from her so long.  
  
Leaping out of his tree, he bounded through the woods at top speed, heading for the well.  
  
*  
  
Landing softly on the other side of time, Inu-Yasha quietly padded towards Kagome's room, leaping through the window which had been opened to catch the summer breeze.  
  
She was sleeping.  
  
'Well,' Inu thought dryly, 'at least she can't kick and scream while she's asleep. . .'  
  
*And when I sleep you're  
  
You're everywhere  
  
You're everywhere!*  
  
Inu walked silently over to her bed and flopped down beside her on the ground, sitting cross legged while looking into her sleeping face.  
  
'She's beautiful . . .'  
  
Without thinking about it, the hanyou lifted a hand to gently caress the girl's face- - -  
  
And caught himself just in time as Kagome's eyes fluttered open.  
  
At the sight of Inu- his hand still half raised-, the girl blinked a few times, as if wondering if he was truly there.  
  
Inu-Yasha quickly lowered his hand and tried his best to scowl at Kagome.  
  
"Where have you been?!" he hissed as the girl sat up. "You've been gone for four straight days, dammit! What the hell is wrong with you?!"  
  
"Well EXUSE ME," Kagome, who's wide eyes had narrowed quiet quickly, hissed back. "YOU'RE the one that was such a jerk when I was trying to help you! YOU'RE the one that told me to piss off! YOU'RE the one that snuck in during the middle of the night with the intent to drag me back in time! Who do you think you are, yelling at me like this?! I don't need to take it!"  
  
*Just tell me how I got this far  
  
Just tell me why you're here and who you are  
  
'Cause every time I look  
  
You're never there*  
  
"Besides," the girl mumbled as she turned her back to a shocked Inu-Yasha. "I think the question is 'where have YOU been?'"  
  
*And every time I sleep  
  
You're always there*  
  
"Wha-?"  
  
Kag whipped around with tears in her eyes, glaring at the slightly stuttering hanyou. "Why didn't you come and get me sooner?! I missed you! Didn't you miss me?"  
  
*'Cause your  
  
Everywhere to me!  
  
When I close my eyes it's you I see!  
  
You're everything I know  
  
That makes me believe  
  
I'm not alone!  
  
I'm not alone*  
  
"Of course I missed you!" Inu-Yasha snarled, trying not to blush as he admitted this information. "But if you missed me so much, why didn't you just come back, you idiot?!"  
  
"Because then you'd have won the fight, moron!"  
  
"What fight?!"  
  
"THIS fight!"  
  
"I ask again-"  
  
"We're fighting right now, aren't we?!" Kagome glared, crossing her arms in annoyance.  
  
"Well, yeah, but that's because you're being a bitch!" Inu huffed. "I wasn't really mad when you were asking about all that stuff earlier, I just wanted you to go away!"  
  
"There's a DIFFERENCE?! And anyway- Why?! All I wanted was to help you through whatever was wrong!"  
  
"Why'd you think anything was wrong?!"  
  
"Because you were red and muttering and looking like you were thinking hard!" Kagome retaliated, "And intellectual thought is not a normal occurrence for you!!"  
  
To the girl's shock, Inu-Yasha made no angry comment about her insult. He just turned red and looked away, averting his gaze to the floor as he began muttering under his breath again.  
  
She was right, something had been bothering him.  
  
SHE had been bothering him.  
  
But not in the bad way.  
  
It was in the overwhelmingly good way.  
  
She was just so wonderful-  
  
So perfect-  
  
So. . .  
  
. . .  
  
It had all hit him so fast.  
  
He had been trying to ignore that growing, tell-tale feeling in his heart. . .  
  
But all at once he deemed it impossible when she smiled at him and handed him his ramen.  
  
He loved her.  
  
And when he finally admitted it to himself, he found he needed to escape her beautiful scent before he went insane.  
  
*I recognize the way you make me feel  
  
It's hard to think that  
  
You might not be real*  
  
He had finally settled in a spot to think near a bubbling brook in the woods- think about all the reasons he COULDN'T love her: how his love would present a weak spot to Naraku, how it would put her in danger, how he was sure history would repeat itself. . .  
  
And then Kagome showed up, trying to make him feel better.  
  
But how could she make him feel better when it was her fault he was feeling this way in the first place?!  
  
. . .  
  
No. . .  
  
It wasn't her fault.  
  
It was his fault for letting himself fall in love. . .  
  
Furious at himself, he had pushed her rudely away, and caused this whole mess.  
  
*I sense it now, the water's getting deep!  
  
I try to wash the pain away from me!  
  
Away from me*  
  
"Inu-Yasha?" Kagome asked, suddenly quiet, as she watched Inu-Yasha silently turn crimison. "Are. . . Are you okay?"  
  
He made no reply.  
  
"Fine," she huffed, feeling deeply hurt. "Ignore me- AGAIN. Just tell me to piss off. It's obvious that you. . . you don't care. . ." Kagome choked.  
  
"It's not like that," he finally muttered.  
  
"What?" Kagome sniffed, sure she had misheard the hanyou's softly spoken words.  
  
The boy shifted uncomfortably, bringing his knees to his chest and wrapping his arms around them.  
  
"I do care. I don't want you to piss off. It's because of you. . . that I have a place to belong," Inu-Yasha whispered, eyes on the floor. "It's because of you that I'm not alone in the world anymore."  
  
*'Cause your  
  
Everywhere to me!  
  
When I close my eyes it's you I see!  
  
You're everything I know  
  
That makes me believe  
  
I'm not alone!  
  
I'm not alone  
  
I am not alone  
  
Whoa, oh, oooh, oh!*  
  
"I'm just. . ." Inu continued softly, "I'm just really confused right now. About my feelings, about my purpose, about life. . ."  
  
Inu-Yasha kept his gaze off of Kagome-  
  
Until he felt her carefully take his hand in her own.  
  
"I know. I feel. . . the same way."  
  
Glancing up at her in shock, the hanyou noticed the girl was looking away in embarrassment.  
  
And so, their faces glowing red, their hands locked, and their eyes averted; Inu-Yasha and Kagome sat for a long time, simply allowing each other this innocent form of comfort in their identical confusion.  
  
*And when I touch your hand  
  
It's then I understand  
  
The beauty that's within  
  
It's now that we begin  
  
You always light my way  
  
I hope there never comes a day  
  
No matter where I go  
  
I always feel you so*  
  
"Inu-Yasha?" Kagome suddenly asked, breaking the silence.  
  
Inu gave her hand a gentle squeeze to show he was listening.  
  
"I'm sorry for trying to force anything out of you that you didn't want to share."  
  
"No," the boy muttered. "I'm sorry. It's just- some things hit me pretty hard, and I wasn't thinking. . ."  
  
"What kind of things?"  
  
Inu gave her a wry look.  
  
Kagome smiled nervously. "Sorry, I won't ask."  
  
Inu-Yasha just chuckled.  
  
Another silence passed.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"Hmm?" the girl replied, glancing down at Inu from the corner of her eye.  
  
"I don't like it when you're away."  
  
Kagome smiled softly. "You don't, hm?"  
  
"No. I. . . I like to be with you," he whispered, glancing quickly up at her before looking away again.  
  
Kag blushed. "But. . . what about Kikyo?"  
  
"What about her?"  
  
"Don't you like to be with her better?"  
  
"I said I liked to be with you, didn't I?" he growled, obviously frustrated and embarrassed at having to repeat himself. "I said it and I meant it. I like to be with you, Kagome."  
  
*'Cause you're  
  
Everywhere to me!  
  
And when I close my eyes  
  
It's you I see!  
  
You're everything I know  
  
That makes me believe  
  
I'm not alone*  
  
Silence passed again while Kagome crawled off her bed, kneeling next to Inu- Yasha, their hands forever locked.  
  
"I like to be with you too," she whispered shyly back, cocking her head as she gently turned Inu's face to look at hers.  
  
As soon as eye contact occurred, the girl smiled and wrapped her arms gently around the hanyou's neck, surprised when he hugged her cautiously back.  
  
She blushed and tightened her grip when she felt him bravely nuzzling his face in her shoulder and taking a deep, calming breath.  
  
*'Cause you're  
  
Everywhere to me!  
  
And when I catch my breath  
  
It's you I breathe!  
  
You're everything I know  
  
That make's me believe!  
  
I'm not alone!*  
  
They stayed in each other's arms for the rest of the night, together watching the orange sun slowly rise in the horizon, lighting up the previously gray room.  
  
'I love you,' they both thought, burying their face in the other. 'I love you. . .'  
  
*You're everyone I see  
  
So tell me  
  
Do you see me?*  
  
~*~  
  
I hope you liked, please R&R! ^_^_^_^  
  
Ja ne!  
  
PS. Don't mean to do any shameless plugging, but if you'd now like a one shot with kissing, like I usually do (^_^;;;), please read my other new fic, "Mirror, Mirror". Arigotu! 


End file.
